My Best Friends Brother!
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: Lucy has had a crush on Natsu for a while, but the idiot is just so dense! She just has to find a way to get it through to him, right? Well she has to overcome this shyness she has though! Will she ever get her feelings through to him?...
1. Chapter 1

{I call you up when I know he's at home,

I jumped outta my skin,

When he picks up the phone.

Why can I tell if he's lookin at me?

Should I give him a smile?

Should I get up and leave?

I know it's strange I don't know what I'm thinkin,

But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?

I really hope I can get him alone,

I just don't, don't want her to know..

My Best Friends Brother is the one for me.}

* * *

Lucy and Levy walked up to pathway that led to Wendy's doorstep. They admired the light blue two story house and the big fenced in yard that surrounded it. Lucy looked at the garage. It seems Wendy's parents went to work already. Quite a shame that they had to work on Saturdays. Lucy and Levy really loved talking to Igneel and Grandine.

Igneel was such a fun and cool dad, and Grandine was slightly strict but she still loved the girls like hey were her own.

"Lu-chan you knock first." Levy nudged the blonde.

"No. Why don't you just ring the doorbell?"

"Just because." She said adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"Because what?"

Levy huffed. "I have the right to knock on a door whether I want to not!"

"Then just knock on the door!"

"No, ring the doorbell."

"Geez, make up your mind." Lucy sighed.

Lucy cleared her throat and knocked on the door 5 times, in the beat of Do You Wanna Build a Snowman.

"Wendy!" Lucy yelled.

"Wendy!" Levy shouted.

Silence.

Lucy and Levy looked at each other.

Lucy smirked. "DO YOU WANNA BUILD A-"

"NO!" Levy shouted. Theh freaking made her watch Frozen 8 times and nows she knows all the lines and the song lyrics. She freaking needs a break from Frozen...

Levy's eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Maybe she went out."

"Or she could be sleeping? "

Lucy stood in front of the door and knocked again.

They heard footsteps and soon enouh the door opened.

Wendy's brother Natsu, stood in front of the door, half awake and leaning on the door.

He inspected the girls closer as his eyes widened.

Lucy came face to face with him as she blushed.

"Oh it's just Luce and Levy. Come on in you guys." He yawned. "Wendy's upstairs in her room sleeping."

"Thanks!" "Sup Natsu." They said walking inside and taking their shoes off.

"So, how are you two doing?" He smiled.

"Fine." Lucy said shyly.

"Bored as hell." Levy answered.

Natsu laughed. "Oh well. I guess I'll see you two whenever."

Lucy and Levy nodded as they made their way up the stairs. Lucy feeling a pair of eyes watching her every move. She looked back and met Natsu's gaze. He grinned and waved as she blushed and shyly waved back.

Levy chuckled as they made their way to Wendy's room.

"Weeeeeendy-chan~~~" Lucy sang knocking on the door.

Levy, being fed up with knocking, opened the door and barged right in.

"Yo! Yo! Yo!" She said jumping on the sleeping Wendy.

"Kya!" Wendy said as Lucy laughed.

That's Levy for you...

Lucy walked in and closed the door.

"What's up girl!" Lucy smiled as she made herself comfy on a beanbag chair.

Wendy yawned and rubbed her eyes. She stretched and smiled at the two.

"Ohayo."

Levy turned on the TV.

"Levy insisted that we come here today and bother you." Lucy smiled.

Levy smirked knowingly. "And Lucy insisted that she come here to see-"

Lucy jumped on Levy and covered her mouth.

"That uh, I came here to see you of course Wendy!"

Wendy giggled. These two were so obvious sometimes.

"It's alright Lucy I know already." Wendy said.

Lucy sat up immediately. "Know what."

"That you like my big b- Kya!" Wendy said as Lucy ran over to her and covered her mouth with her finger.

"I-it's not like that! Honestly!" Lucy blushed.

The two girls looked at her with a smirk. "Sureee it isn't."

Lucy laughed after a few seconds. "You guys look like you were trying to do that Spongebob face when he found out Squidward liked Krabby Patties!"

Levy snorted as Wendy giggled.

"But seriously though Lucy. No need to deny your little crush." Levy smiled.

Lucy smirked. "More importantly...hey Wendy! What's the name of that guy who your brother hangs out with?"

Wendy bit her bottom lip as she tried to remember.

"Gray-san?"

"No no the other one."

"Jelly-kun?" Wendy asked.

"Sting?" Levy guessed with a shrug.

Lucy crossed her hands over her fairly large chest. "Mmm. No. He's a drummer."

Wendy snapped her fingers as she remembered as Levy eagerly said. "Gajeel-kun!"

The two girls looked at her as Levy blushed.

"W-what?"

"Levy-san, you never add the suffixes to a boys name." Wendy said in shock.

"Who me? I always say Gajeel-kun." She stated.

Wendy and Lucy gasped and turned to each other.

"Wendy! The end of the world is happening!" Lucy put her hands on her head.

"Blasphemy! Somebody call Erza-chan!" Wendy yelled as Lucy opened her cellphone.

"No no no Don't call Erza! She'll beat him up for no reason!" Levy pleaded.

"We can't let you like Gajeel-san!" Wendy said.

"Yeah, he looks kind of scary and menacing..."

Levy scoffed. "I'll have you know he's he nicest and sweetest guy I've ever met and talked too. Dont just him because of his appearance."

Lucy and Wendy blinked in surprise.

They put their hands over their mouths and snickered.

"You llllllllllllike him." They said rolling their tongues on the L's.

"No I don't!" She protested.

Wendy smiled.

"Yes you do."

"I don't!"

"Do too!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

Lucy smiled as the two playfully margued over Levy's little crush.

She sure was glad all the attention was off of her. Well, for now atleast...

She quietly stood up and opened Wendy's door. Exiting the room, she closed it once more and peeped over the stairs railing.

No sign of Natsu.

She walked downstairs and went into the a cup from the cabinets she rinsed it and poured some water into it. Drinking it, she spotted a white tail hiding behind a chair. She bent down to look.

"Hello Charla. How are you? " Lucy daid holding her hand out to the white cat. Charla purred, and upon receiving permission, Lucy petted the slightly stubborn cats head.

Lucy felt two large hands rest on her shoulder.

"Kyaa!" She screamed as the the cat ran away.

She turned around and heard laughing.

It was none other than Natsu, who was currently holding his sides in laughter.

"Natsu!"

He wiped a tear from his eye. "You should've seen the look on your face Luce."

She pouted. "That wasn't funny!" She said standing up.

Natsu smiled. "Aww, but you had the cutest look on your face. It was like a mix of scared, shocked and frightened."

Lucy made an unamused face. "Whatever you say mister.."

She rested the cup on the counter top.

"So why are you here, other than scaring me?"

Natsu scoffed. "This is my house isn't it? I can go to the kitchen if I want. "

"Is that so?.." Lucy said slight embarrassed.

Natsu smiled with a look of amusement at her. "Yes it is."

"So uh.." Lucy said after a few moments of silence.

"Do you wanna hang out tommorow or something?" Natsu grinned.

Lucy blushed. Wait! Does he mean like...a date date! As more than friends! Yes! Yes! Yes!

"Um, sure. Yes. Of course." Lucy mentally facepalmed. Didn't need to answer him more than once.

"Great." Natsu smiled. "We can all go to the beach or something."

"Yeah we can-...Wait we all?"

"Yup." Natsu nodded. "I'm inviting the guys here two so you can bring more of your friends if you want too.

Lucy laughed nervously. "Ha ha. I'll...I'll do that..."

"Cool." He smiled. "See you tommorow."

He ruffled her hair before walking outnof the kitchen towards his room.

Lucy stood there and watched as he walked away.

She blinked.

And blinked again.

And blinked some more.

She ran up the stairs and kicked Wendy's door open.

"You guys quick! Call Juvia, Erza, and Mirajaine over! Houston has a problem! Big problem! ¡Muy grande problemas! I repeat! Houston we have a major fucking problem!"


	2. Chapter 2

{I dont want to, but I want to,

Cause I just can't get you, outta my mind.

My best friends brother is the one for me.

BFB, BFB.

My best friends brother,

My best friends brother...}

* * *

"W-what?Lucy-san?" Wendy yelled in concern.

"What's wrong Lu-chan!?" Levy asked.

The two looked at the girl with worry as she panted.

"SHIT GOT SERIOUS!" Lucy yelled as she flipped a table.

"My table!" Wendy cried.

"Lucy what's wrong?! Snap out of it." Levy said shaking her.

Levy slapped Lucy repeatedly as the girl blinked.

"I was this close...and then he...and...no date...group outing...thingy..I DONT KNOW! !"

Wendy sighed as Levy shook the girl again.

"What the hell is wrong with you girl?" Levy said widly shaking her.

"Lucy?" Wendy said snapping her fingers.

Levy stopped shaking her as they both looked at Wendy.

"What are trying to say?"

She pouted. "Natsu asked if I wanted to hang out with him tommorow."

Levy and Wendy squealed and went to highfive each other.

"But then when I agreed he thought I meant we could go there with friends."

"Ohhh." They both said as they're hands stopped in mid-air.

"SO THATS WHY WE NEED TO CALL MIRA, JUVIA AND ERZA OVER TO FIX THIS!"

Levy and Wendy sat back down on the bed.

Wendy turned on her cellphone and dialed a number.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Did anyone answer yet?" Lucy asked quickly.

"It's ringing." Wendy huffed.

"Hai. Erza speaking."

"Hi Erza, it's Wendy-"

Levy snatched the phone from her. "Erza! It's another Lucy emergency!"

Erza hung up the phone.

The next minute Wendy's window opened revealing Erza who had Mirajaine and Juvia in her arms.

"Hi." "Sup." Mirajaine and Juvia waved awkwardly.

Erza hopped into the bedroom as the three landed on the bed with a soft thud.

Levy threw them a few snacks.

Erza caught a cheesecake and happily bit into it with her fork.

Wendy and Lucy sweat dropped, not knowing where the hell the cake came from in the first place, but shrugged it off.

Erza crossed her legs. "So.." She ate a cherry. "What's the emergency?"

"It's another guy problem." Levy snickered as Lucy blushed.

"Is it about that Natsu boy you always talk about?" Mirajaine smiled.

"Come to think of it, Juvia, Mira-san and Erza-san haven't actually met this so called Natsu in person." Juvia said.

She drank a bottle of water that was passed to her.

"Forget about that right now! We have a problem!" Lucy said exasperated.

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Oh right, a problem." She cracked her knuckles. "Shall I dispose of him, bury his body, ship him off to the...wait I can't tell where I ship the bodies off to...thats confidential info..."

The girls shivered in horror except for Juvia.

"You ship off bodies?!"

Erza grinned and made wavy hand motions. "You didn't see anyyyythinnng..."

Juvia cleared her throat. "Exactly what is the situation?"

Lucy looked towards Wendy and Levy for explanation as the two sighed.

"You see.. Lucy has like Natsu-nii for a while, but she gets a bit shy around him." Wendy smiled.

"And today, she said Natsu asked her if he wanted to hang out at he beach tommorow. So obviously she said yes." Levy smirked.

Erza, Mira and Juvia blushed. "LIKE A DATE?!"

Lucy jumped on he bed and shushed them all .

"Quiet!? He'll hear you!"

Mirajaine removed Lucy's hand, quite interested now. "Continue!"

"So when he asked her out, he probably forgot to say that he wanted to hang out as a group." Wendy said.

Erza blinked. "Group?"

"Yeah...he meant he wanted to hang out with friends too.." Levy finished.

Lucy brightened up and balled up her fists in excitement. "So that's why you guys are here! You three, along with Wendy and Ley are coming on his beach outing with me!"

The five girls blinked.

"Eh?" Erza said.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Don't 'ehhhhh' me you guys! This is your chance to meet some cute guys too!"

Juvia's eyes widened. "Guuys...like handsome princes...at the beach...without clothes?!"

Lucy nodded. "Probably."

Juvia fangirled as the girls moved on.

Erza put the empty plate on Wendy's dresser.

"What's so good about this Natsu guy anyway?"

Lucy blushed and played with her fingers.

"Well, I talk to him sometimes. And he's nice, and sweet, and funny, and a little mean but he's okay. And he's kawaii as nuggets!" Lucy said determined.

"Chicken nuggets are cute?" Wendy asked as Levy shrugged.

Lucy slapped her face. "Geez, now that idiot is makin me say weird things.."

He girls snickered.

"So you like him a lot?" Mirajaine asked.

"Y-yes! I like Natsu a lot!" Lucy blushed.

The door opened as Natsu poked his head in.

"What's up with all his noise?.." He asked.

"BAGYYYYAAAAHHHH." Lucy screamed as the girls screamed with her.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at the girls and looked at them suspiciously, noticing three new pairs of faces.

"Friends of yours?" He asked Wendy, Lucy and Levy.

Lucy was too stunned to speak as Levy and Wendy just nodded.

"Oh. Well I'll be going then." Natsu said closing the door.

Lucy squeaked and fell to the ground in shock.

The girls looked at each other Iin concern.

Lucy stood up and shook Levy. "WHAT IF HE HEARD? YOU THINK HE HEARD? DID HE HEEEEEEAAAAR?"

"If you keep yellin in my ear and shaking me, I MIGHT not hear anymore.." Levy said weakly.

Lucy let go of Levy and turned to the others. "DID HE HEAR ME?"

"Juvia bets he can hear you now." Juvia said plugging her ears.

Lucy breathed in and out. "Sorry...but what if he heard me."

"Then he would've asked you as soon as he came in right?" Erza shrugged.

Lucy sighed. "Anyway girls. You guys are going to come with me on the beach tommorow right?"

"Of course." "Sure." "Why not." "Sounds fun." "Okay."

Lucy smiled seriously and put her hands on her kimber. "Good! Then lets meet back here in 30 minutes. Get your bikini's ready and a pair of pajamas to wear! Because you guys are sleeping over!"

"Aye sir!" They all agreed.

"Move out!" Lucy saluted.

Erza grabbed Juvia and Mirajaine and jumped out the window again.

Lucy looked at Levy and Wendy.

"Well!"

"I...I live here." She said pointing at a bathing suit in the closet.

"Ohhh yeah." She then turned to Levy.

Levy smiled and went to her bag that she brought earlier. She pulled out an orange and yellow bikini. "I'm always prepared!"

Lucy smiled. "Well I guess great minds think alike Levy-chan." Lucy went to her bag and pulled out a pink and white bikini.

Wendy and Levy highfived Lucy.

"Now all we have to do is wait for tommorow.." Lucy said standing in a dramtic hero pose.

"Don't forget Erza, Juvia and Mira.." Wendy added.

"Aye." Levy said.

Lucy giggled and turned to the two.

"Tommorow's gonna be a great day!"


	3. Chapter 3

{I kinda think that I might be his type,

Cause' if you're not around,

He's not actin too shy,

Sometimes I feel like he might make a move,

Is this all in my head?

I don't know what to do...}

* * *

Erza jumped through the window and landed on the bed with a dizzy Mirajaine and Juvia.

"We're back." Erza smiled.

"She ran so fast..." Mira said holding a bag with her pajamas and bathing suit.

"Juvia is dizzy..."

Levy and Lucy laughed.

"You guys. " Wendy said.

They all looked at her.

"I dont think we all can fit on one bed." Wendy stated.

"I'll go get some sheets from downstairs then." Lucy said. "Problem solved."

"Hai." Wendy smiled.

The girls continued with their chatter as Lucy stood up.

Lucy peeked out of Wendys door and closed it quietly.

She tiptoed down the stairs.

She squinted her eyes.

Geez it's kinda hard to see in the dark.

She looked around and felt her way around the room

Lucy stopped as she bumped into something hard.

She felt it a little more.

It was warm...and...tall?

She heard someone clear their throat.

She squeaked and jumped back as the person yawned.

"You had fun feeling my chest up?" Natsu asked.

Lucy blushed. "I-I didnt know it was you! I was just on my way to the storage closet..."

"And I was on my way to the kitchen. "

"I..I see. You shouldn't be eating so late though."

Natsu groaned."I can't help it if I'm hungrrrry."

Lucy laughed.

"Well uh, I'll be going then." Lucy said.

Natsu nodded and walked towards the kitchen, turning the light on as he rummaged through the fridge.

Lucy made her way to the closet, gathering 5 sheets and a few pillows.

Natsu poked his head out of the kitchen. "You need any help?" He asked seeing her stuggle with them.

Lucy tsked. "Ive got it covered!"

She slowly made her way up the first step and almost tripped as Natsu caught her in time.

She blushed from the contact. " T-thank you..."

He took 3 of the sheets and the pillows from her. "No problem."

Natsu stayed silent as they walked up to Wendy's room.

"So I guess I'll see you tommorow." Lucy turned to him.

He nodded. "Don't forget okay. I cant wait to see what you'll wear."

'He wants to know what I'm wearing?!..As in check out my body?!' She thought.

Lucy's face turned red as she hurried into Wendy's room.

"AlrightNatsuOkaybyebyee." She said as she closed the door.

She opened it back and took the sheets and pillows from him.

She laughed nervously and closed the door again.

Natsu stood their in shock and blinked a few times.

Shrugging it off he waked back downstairs and went to his bedroom.

* * *

The girls looked at Lucy who was curled up on the floor holding her chest.

"Is she ok?" Mirajaine asked as Levy shrugged.

"Lucy?" Levy asked.

No answer.

"Lucy!"

Still no answer.

"LUCY!"Erza said slapping the girl.

"I AM HOKAGE!" She said sitting up and snapping out of it.

She looked at her friends. "Oh hi guys."

They sighed.

"What's wrong you?" Levy tsked.

Lucy blushed as she remembered why she was layin on the ground a few seconds ago.

"Natsu said he cant wait to see what I'm wearing tommorow!" She squealed.

Erza blushed. "How bold of him.."

"Hey, you guys." Levy said gettin their attention.

Lucy stopped dancing in happiness and looked at the girl.

"What if Natsu has a girlfriend?"

Lucy deadpanned and fainted.

"Levy-chan! You broke her!" Wendy said worried.

"Lucy...Lucy-san...Lucy.." Juvia said poking her.

"I am not Lucy...I am Hannah Montanna." Lucy mumbled monotonously.

The girls cried.

"Levy you fucking broke her!" Erza cried.

Levy paled. "What if she starts twerking?"

"Alright thats it, somebody hold her down!" Juvia yelled.

Wendy bent down in front of the blonde.

She snapped her fingers. "Luuuucy. Lucy! I'm sure Natsu-nii is still single. He's an idiot."

Lucy blinked. "You think so?"

Mirajaine smiled. "If Wendy says so, then you still have a chance."

Lucy sat up. "Awesomesauce."

Juvia yawned. "Juvia's tired..."

"I guess we should be getting to sleep." Erza said.

Lucy nodded as she started to spread the sheets on the ground.

"I'll help." Levy said helping her straighten them out and fix the pillows.

Lucy and Levy got comfy on the sheets as Wendy jumped off of her bed and layed next to them.

"I always sleep in the bed anyway. It wouldn't hurt if I slept out of it for one night." She smiled.

"I guess we have the bed then." Erza smiled.

"Arigatou Wendy-chan." Mirajaine smiled as Juvia got comfy on her side of the bed.

"Sure." Wendy yawned.

"Good night girls.." Lucy said turning off the T.V.

"Goodnight." They replied.

* * *

The next morning..

"WAKE UP!" Lucy yelled happily.

The girls groaned as their eyes opened.

"Five more minutes mom..." Wendy mumbled.

Lucy tsked. "Pirates never have time for sleep."

Juvia raised a questionable eyebrow. "Pirates?"

Lucy shook the girls. "Come on we have to get dressed and stuff!"

The girls groaned.

Lucy started to change into her bathing suit and put a t-shirt and shirts over them.

The girls started to do the same.

"Wah! Nice bathing suit Mirajaine-san." Wendy complimented.

"Thank you. Yours looks pretty cute too."

"Not as cute as Juvia's." Juvia chuckled.

"Ladies please. I have the best bikini." Levy smirked.

Juvia, Erza and Mirajaine blinked as hey looked at Levy.

"Flat..."

Levy cried and hugged Wendy. "They're being mean!"

Lucy walked up to them. "It's okay Levy. I like your bikini!"

Levy looked at Lucy.

"You big boobed liar." She cried as Lucy sniffled and covered her chest.

They heard footsteps downstairs.

Lucy blinked.

"Did you guys hear that?"

They nodded.

Lucy slowly opened the door and bent down.

She crawled to the stairs railings and looked downstairs.

The girls followed after, crawling and peeking downstairs.

They blushed.

There was Natsu, and a few of his friends that he invited over, sitting down on the couch and talking.

"Maybe they're going to the beach too." Levy whispered.

"Maybe." Mirajaine whispered.

They watched the boys for a little while longer. They seemed to be...getting bored.

Lucy turned to them. "Do you think they're waiting on us or something?"

"Juvia doesn't care! She sees a prince. " She blushed as she stared at a particular raven-haired boy.

The girls giggled.

A blue haired boy looked at them.

"Oh shit!" Lucy said as they all scrambled back in the room.

The blue haired boy sweatdropped.

"Yo Jellal what's wrong?" Natsu asked waving a hand in his face.

Jellal ran a hand through his hair. "It's...nothing."

Gray tsked and stripped his shirt off. "Are we srill going to the beach or what?"

"Wait till we get to beach dumbass!" Natsu yelled throwing the shirt in his face.

"Why you.."

"Boys ,boys, calm down." Romeo sweatdropped.

Gajeel laughed. "Geehee."

Natsu sighed. "I'm gonna go and check if they're ready. You guys can get in the truck."

"I call the trunk!" Gray yelled.

"No I call the trunk!" Gajeel shouted.

"You guys are all idiots." Laxus said walking to the truck.

"Not if I get there first." Romeo said running past the boys.

"You little.." They all said running to the truck.

* * *

Natsu walked upstairs and knocked on Wendy's door.

"Are you girls ready yet?"

Wendy opened the door. "Hai."

"Well let's go then." He smiled.

They followed him down the stairs as he made his way to the drivers seat.

Wendy greeted the guys, seeing as she already knew them.

The other girls blushed as they saw all the guys in the back of the truck's trunk.

Juvia didn't hesitate to sit by Gray, making small talk with.

Jellal smiled at Erza as she timidly climned in and sat next to him.

Wendy spotted Romeo and sat next to him. "Hello Romeo-kun. I didn't know you'd be here today."

"It's nice to see you too Wendy." He said scooting over so that she'd have enough space to be comfortable.

She smiled at him.

Laxus turned to Mirajaine. "You gettin in or what?"

He held his hand out towards her.

"Nn!" She smiled as she grabbed his hand.

He pulled her up as he sat next to him.

"Thank you."

"Sure.." He blushed as he looked away.

Mirajaine giggled.

Levy turned to Lucy. "Well I guess I better sit in the back to."

Lucy grabbed her. "But wait Levy. There's not going to be anymore soace in the back for me after you leave.

Levy smirked. "Well then this is your chance to get closer to Natsu."

Lucy blushed. "But Levyyyy-chan."

"Have fun~~" She said as ahe climbed in the back.

Lucy sighed as she looked at the truck.

'Better get this over with.' She thought as she climbed in the backseat.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy noticed a basket in the backseat. She peeked in.

Snacks?...

How thoughtful.

She saw Natsu poke his head out the window.

"Is everyone ready in the back there?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

Natsu started the truck. "Yosh."

He turned to Lucy. "Hey, why are you all the way in the back. There's space here in the front." He smiled patting the passenger seat.

Lucy blushed. "W-What? Are you sure?"

He nodded.

Lucy went to open the door but he stopped her.

"You can just climb over the seat. Less work."

Lucy sighed. He could be really mean sometimes...

Lucy put her upperbody over the seat and rolled into the front seat.

Natsu chuckled and started to pull out of their driveway.

Lucy hmphed and looked out the window.

She blushed as Natsu started to hum.

The silence was killing her.

She turned to him. "Uh, Natsu."

"Hm?" He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Aren't you motionsick?"

"Yes I am. I have a patch on." He said as she looked at his arm.

"Oh..."

Silence...

"Natsu?"

"Mm?"

"Did you pack those snacks in the backseat?"

"Those are the guys' snacks."

"Ohh."

Lucy frowned. This conversation was going nowhere.

Lucy heard something.

She touched Natsu's hand. "Did you hear that?!"

Natsu looked quizzically at her. "Hear what?"

Lucy and Natsu lkstened closely.

Lucy went closer to the radio. She made a noise of happiness and turned the radio up.

"Holy cow, this is my jam." She smiled as danced a bit in her seat.

Natsu laughed. "You weirdo..."

Lucy hmped. "You know I like this song though."

He smiled. "That's why it's funny."

She tsked and playfully hit his chest.

She went back into music land, happy that the silence was now,...comfortable.

She looked out the window.

'You are a now entering Magnolia Beach.'

Lucy gasped as she nudged Natsu.

"We're here!" She smiled.

Natsu smiled as he parked the truck. "We are here."

He opened his door.

The boys jumped out of the truck, running onto the sandy shore.

The girls sighed. "Boys.."

Natsu walked around the other side of the truck and opened the door for Lucy.

She blushed. "You didn't have to.."

Natsu flicked her forehead. "I'm doing it because I wanted to."

He held his hand out as she grabbed it and jumped down from the truck.

They looked at each other.

Lucy snapped out of it as she let his hand go. "Well, I'll see you..around.."

Natsu nodded and laughed as he started to walk towards the guys.

Lucy blushed. I'll see you around?! Why would you say that to him Lucy?! Geez..

She heard someone clear their throat.

The girls smirked at he blushing Lucy.

She made an X with her hands. "Nothing happened you guys! It's not what you think."

"Surre it is." Levy smiled.

"I'm serious!"

"Sure you aren't. "Mirajaine smiled.

"I swear one day I'm gonna kill you guys..."

"Sure you won't. " Wendy said as Lucy groaned.

Erza took off her top and her shorts, revealing her yellow bikini. "Come on you guys, get changed! We have cheesecake to find." She said seriously.

The girls sweat dropped but took off their clothes anyway.

Levy and Wendy moped again. They looked at the other 4 girls, then at their chests.

"Flat..." They sniffled.

"You guys aren't thhhat flat..."Mirajaine said trying to cheer them up.

"So you admit it!" Levy said.

They sighed.

Erza tsked. "We have no time for this!"

She dragged the girls onto the shores of the beach.

"I need cake." Erza pouted.

Jellal walked up to her.

He put his hand behind his head and timdly said. "Your bikini looks nice."

She blushed. "Thank you Jellal-san."

"Sooo..."He said."I heard you wanted some cake."

Erza's eyes brightened at the mention of cake. She nodded.

"I was wondering if maybe..we could get some together.."

"Ah, sure." She said.

Jellal held out his hand as Erza grabbed itand they started to walk down the beach.

Erza looked back at the girls.

They mouthed the words "Ohh Kill em." As she turned red.

The girls laughed.

"Yo Wendy!" Romeo said.

She looked up.

"Do you wanna play volleyball with us?"

She nodded. "Sure."

"I'd like to play too!" Mirajaine smiled.

Gajeel looked at Levy. "You're playing too."

Levy pouted. "I don't wanna."

He grabbed her and put her over his shoulder.

"Gehee. Now you will."

Levy attempted to hit his back as he carried her over to the net.

Lucy sighed. Looks like it was just her and Juvi-

"Juvia?"

Lucy looked around. "Where the heck did she go?.."

"Gray-sama!"

"Ah!"

She watched as Juvia ran after Gray, Gray desperate for her not to catch him.

"Juvia will get you! And steal your flag!"

"Like hell that'll happen!" Gray smiled as Juvia tried to reach for the flag, failing at her attempts.

A smile came to Lucy's lips. So they're playing catch the flag, huh?

She stretched. 'Maybe I'll just lay here a bit on the sand, and catch a few rays...' She thought.

Lucy closed her eyes.

"Lucy!" Natsu said.

She opened her eyes. Natsu sat behind her, hovering over her face.

He grinned as she blushed.

"Why are you over here by yourself?"

She sat up. "Just relaxing for a bit."

Natsu scoffed. "That's no fun. You relax when you're home, not at the beach."

She crossed her arms. "This is a free country."

"If it's a free country then why do we pay for things."

"Because the freedom would be abused?"

"Eaxctly." He smiled.

Lucy snickered. "How the heck did the conversation turn out this way?"

Natsu shrugged. "Anyway, I came here to make you have some fun."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What type of fun?"

Natsu smiled evilly. "Gehee."

He picked up Lucy bridal style and headed for the water.

Lucy blushed and hit his chest. "Natsu! W-what are you doing?"

"Having fun."

Lucy gulped. Oh no...

He's doing exactly what she thinks he's doing.

She screamed as Natsu threw her in the water.

He laughed and pointing at the wet blonde.

"You should've seen your freaking face!"

Lucy glared.

Her eye's widened. "OWW!"

Natsu stopped laughing and walked closer to the blonde. "What's wrong?!"

"I-I think something stung me!"

Natsu walked closer. "Really? Let me see."

Lucy smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Just joking."She said pulling him in the water with her as he screamed in surprise.

She laughed as he emerged from the water, hair soaked and covered his face.

"You look like a wet pink dog!" She laughed.

Natsu wiped his hair out of his face. "You think this is funny?"

She nodded as she stifled a laugh.

Natsu smirked. "I'll show you what funny is..." He said getting dangerously close to her.

Lucy stopped laughing and started to back up.

Oh shit..

She laughed as he grabbed her and started to tickle her, making her laugh even more.

"Stop...stop...I can't breathe..." She laughed as he hugged her and tickled her sides.

"Hey lovebirds!" Gray shouted.

Natsu looked up Lucy blushed.

"What is it ice princess?"

Gray tsked. "We're playing Marco Polo. Loser buys pizza for everyone."

Natsu smiled. "Deal."

He turned to the blonde and grabbed her hand. "Let's go Lucy!"

"Uhn!" She said as they exited the water.

She blushed. Gray called them lovebirds...

And Natsu didn't mind!

Hell yes Lucy! You're getting one-step closer to his heart!

"We're back!" Erza declared as him and a blushing Erza walked up to the group.

"And where were you two~~"

"Getting cake..." Erza blushed as she pointed at her cake.

The girls looked at each other knowingly.

"So what are you guys doing?" Jellal asked.

"We're about to play Marco Polo."

"Loser buy pizza for everyone."

"I'm in." Erza smiled.

Jellal raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't we be in the water then?"

Everyone facepalmed.

"Everyone here can swim right?" Gajeel asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" Natsu snickered


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy sighed. How did it end up like this?

"Marco!" She called.

"Polo!"

She turned around. "Marco?"

"Polo." She heard in the distance.

Dammit.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

She tsked. His was starting to get on her nerves.

One little peek won't hurt right..

She started to reach for the blindfold on her face.

"Nuh uh uh Lucy. No peeking." Natsu said swimming past her.

Dang it. So close.

She could just imagine the smirk on his face

That freaking smug bastard. Taunting her..

She sighed.

Alright lucy lets get into gear. You are NOT buying anyone pizza.

"MARCO!" She yelled listening for the noises of the water.

She heard a few splashes nearby and the sound of someone swimming.

"Polo!" She heard a voice say nearby.

Got'cha.

"Marccooo!" She smiled as she swam towards that person and touched their leg.

She took off the blindfold.

"Ha! You're it." Lucy smiled at Gray.

"Tcch."

Gray tsked and snatched the blindfold from her.

She looked around. Natsu and the others were nearby.

"Marco!" She heard Gray say.

Oh shit...

She better get away from him or she'll be 'it' again.

"Polo!" She said swimming towards Levy.

Gray grinned. "Marco!" He said catching up.

Levy's eyes widened as she saw the two coming closer.

"Polo." The two girls screamed.

"Marco." He smiled as Levy swam out of his reach.

Lucy ducked underwater, hoping that he'd swim by.

She let the cool moistness of the ocean take over her, and thought about sighing in bliss. But then she remembered she was underwater..

She womdered if it was safe to re-surface yet.

She waited awhile before she came up again.

"Marco!" She heard in the distance.

"Polo."

She sighed in relief, taking in the fresh air.

"Marco..." Someone whispered in her ear.

She was about to scream as they covered her mouth.

"Nwatsu!" She said looking behind her.

He shushed her, grin on his face.

"Sowwy." She mumbled.

She sighed in relief. She homestly thought that Natsu was it just now, and that she'd have to be it again...

"Marco!" Erza said now blindfolded.

Oh. It seems Erza was tagged by Gray. Haha.

"Polo!" They both said as Erza suddenly swam rapidly towards them.

They shivered and split up quickly.

"Marco!" Erza said determined to tag someone else.

"P-polo!" Lucy answered meekly.

Erza smiled and started to swim towards Lucy.

Lucy squeaked and swam towards the nearest person.

Why did it always have to be her?

She smiled as she recognised that person.

"Marco!" Erza said getting closer.

"Polo!" Lucy said hidng behind the person.

"Got'cha!" Erza said touching they're shoulder.

She took off the blindfold and blushed.

"J-Jellal." She said weakly as the bluenette turned red.

"Hi..."

They looked at each other for a few seconds.

Erza laughed nervously and gave him the blindfold.

Lucy took her chance and swam away.

She saw Romeo and Wendy hiding together and she gave a small nod their way.

Romeo nodded back as Wendy blushed.

Lucy mouthed the words. 'Ooh, kill em'

As Wendy turned redder.

Lucy laughed.

"Marco!" Jellal said.

Crap.

"Polo." Everyone said.

Lucy swam past a few of her other friends until she spotted Natsu again.

He smiled as he saw her and swam to her.

"Yo!" He whispershouted greeting the blonde.

"Yo..." Lucy smiled.

They stayed silent for a bit.

"Marco." They heard Jellal say.

"Polo!"

"Marco."

"Polo!"

"Maaaaaaaaarrrrrcccccooooooooo." Jellal sang.

"Polo." Lucy laughed.

Jellal raised an eyebrow and looked their way.

Lucy covered her mouth. Dang it.

Jellal started to swim their way.

"Marco."He said.

"Polo." Natsu, and a terrified Lucy said.

She nudged Natsu and pulled on his arm.

"Natsu! He's coming! We gotta move!"

"I know." Natsu said wih a pokerface.

"Marco!" Jellal smiled as he heard their voices.

"Polo." Natsu said.

Lucy squeaked as she tried to pull Natsu with her, but he didnt budge.

"Marco." Jellal said as he touched Natsu.

Jellal smiled as he gave him the blindfold and started to swim away.

Natsu grinned evilly and turned to Lucy.

He leaned in really close to her and smirked.

"Marco."

Lucy shrieked and started to swim away.

Natsu easily catch up to her, and seeing the look on her face right now was really funny to him.

"Marco." He smirked as he swam behind her.

"Polo." Lucy squeaked as she tried to swim faster.

Dang it he's right behind her!

Then...there's only one solution!

Lucy took a deep breath and dived underwater.

Hopefully this trick will work again..

She waited awhile befors re-surfacing.

Huh?

Where is he?

...

...

Maybe the trick worked!

She felt two hands wrap around her waist and pull her in a warm embrace.

"Marco." Natsu whispered in her ear.

"Kyaa!" She blushed as Natsu laughed and let her go.

He put the blindfold on top of her head. "You're it again Lucy."

"N-no fair! You only chased me!"

"Because it was fun." He shrugged.

Lucy sighed. "Well then I wanna tell you something first."

She motiomed for him to come closer as he leaned in.

She splashed some water in his face and touched him yelling 'Marco', before swimming away.

Natsu tsked as he wiped the water out of his face.

He'll het her back later..

In the end, Gray was the loser and had to -unwillingly- buy pizza for everyone.

So now they were just sitting at the beach, talking, laughing and telling stories.

Lucy smiled as she watched her friends get along with each other.

How nice...

* * *

"Luce." Natsu said tapping her on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and blushed. When did he get there?!

"H-hai?"

"I'm going for some ice cream. You wanna walk with me?"

He held out his hand.

"Um, sure." She said grabbing his hand as he pulled her up.

Lucy blushed redder as her friends smiled smugly at her.

She's seriously going to kill them later. Although she probably won't in the end...

Maybe she'll just harass Levy to compensate for it...but meh.

* * *

She looked up at Natsu.

And here they are.

On a walk together.

Alone.

Just the two of them.

Two.

Dos.

Alone...

She blushed.

Alone.

She imagined the word rolling off of her tongue as she pronounced it.

She balled up her fist.

Yosh Lucy! This is your chance! Your gonna make the first move!

Somehow!

It'll probably take a miracle though!

:D

"Lucy." Natsu said.

She looked up. "What is it-"

Her eyes widened as she felt something on her lips.

She turned red.

Natsu's lips...

Holy crap.

'HE JUST FLIPPIN KISSED HER SJFHABDIQJDBDKWIDNWNCJFMFMCMQKQJSNANSJCWITHTHEPUDDINGSFKSKFHSKEBACONBACONBACONBLARGHSJAJ!'

The next thing Lucy knew was that she blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lu...y...ce...Luce?...Lucy!"

Lucy opened her eyes.

She was greeted with the sight of Natsu hovering over her. He looked concern, but smiled as he saw hat she was concious and okay. He stood up and held his hand out towards her.

"Ah, your awake. I'm glad your okay."

Lucy blinked. "Awake?" She grasped his hand.

Did she faint or something?

She blushed as she remembered he kiss.

How can he be acting so natural about this?

"Yeah, we were still walking on our way to get some icecream and then you suddenly just fainted." He said pulling her up.

"Well yeah because you kissed m- wait what?"

"Kiss? What are you talking about?" Natsu said raising a puzzled eyebrow.

Lucy blushed. But...he kissed her didnt he...

Her eyes widened as she covered her face.

Don't tell me she just imagined the kiss...

And then she got so freaking excited she fainted.

Oh god. That's embarassing...

"Earth to Lucy?" Natsu said snapping his finhers in front of her face.

"A-Aye sir!" Lucy jumped as she turned to hom.

Her examined her for a few seconds before he laughed and xontinued walking.

"You really are a weirdo..."

Lucy caught up to him.

"You're the weirdo!" She accused.

"Look up the word weirdo in the dictionary and theres a picture of you." He smiled.

"Yeah well, theres a picture of you in the dictionary under the word pink."

"What. Oh no!" Natsu said pretending to be mortified.

Lucy laughed.

"You really scared me back there though Luce. I was about to call everyone over here...and 911."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Nonononono you didn't have to do that! That would've been embarassing."

"Fainting isn't embarassing."

Lucy opened her mouth to say why she fainted, but hat would probably make things worse for her.

"Nevermind." She said.

He turned to her as they walked. "Strawberry is still your favorite right?"

She nodded. "And do you still hate strawberry."

He pouted. "It's not that I hate it anymore. I learned to like the flavor since you always told me it tasted good."

Lucy laughed. "You don't have to force yourself to like something you hate."

He shrugged.

"Ah! There's the place." Lucy pointed as she ran ahead of him.

"Lucy! Wait up." Natsu said as he watched her run happily to the icecream stand.

"Hurry! Hurry!" She waved. She greeted the icecream woman as ordered.

"Are you two a couple?" The woman asked.

Lucy blushed. "I wish! But maybe we're getting there..."

The woman smiled and gave her an extra scoop as she thanked her.

He smiled as he watched Lucy. He had almost forgotten how much she adored icecream.

He caught up to her as she gave him an icecream cone.

"I was going to order..." He said.

"I couldn't wait anymore. Slowpoke..."

She licked her icecream as they sat down at a nearby bench.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?" He said taking a large bite of his icecream. He shivered as the coldness sent a chill through his body.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"I...just wanted to know." She lied. Well that was partly true. She also wanted to make sure she could win him over. Muahaha.

"Oh. Well no. I'm single. I'd like to get a girlfriend one of these days though."

Lucy smiled and mentally did the harlem shake. She had a shot at this!

"Well maybe she's out there waiting for you to make a move. She could even be rignt in front of you."

Natsu laughed. "Words of encouragement?"

She nodded.

"Thanks. I'll remember that."

"Sure."

"Hey Lucy?"

"Mm?"

"Im glad I have a friend like you Luce." Natsu smiled.

Lucy blinked.

Her and the icecream lady deadpanned.

She laughed nervously. "Ha ha...yeah...friend..."

Friend...

Friend...

He just basically flat-out friendzoned her...

FRIEND ZONED.

Damn it.

Getting her feelings through to him was going to be much harder than it looks.


	7. Chapter 7

"RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRR." Lucy yelled as she kicked Wendy's table over.

"My table.." Wendy cried.

Lucy kicked Wendy's cabinets and proceeded to tear down her closet.

"DONT LOSE YOUR WAY LUCY!" Juvia screamed.

"CLOTHES WERE MADE TO BE DESTROYED! I WONT LET THEM TAKE OVER MY BODY!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Erza yelled.

Lucy threw all the hangers on the ground. "Life Fibers..." She glaredl

"Lucy! Calm down!" Levy said. "I will slap you!"

Lucy glared at her. "Calm down. Calm down? AM I NOT CALM ENOUGH FOR YOU?!"

The girls flinched and hid behind Wendy's bed.

"But Lucy...you still...have a chance." Mira said nervously.

"Yeah!" Wendy encouraged.

Lucy stopped her rampage and turned around to glare menacingly at them.

She scoffed. "I? Still have a chance?!"

"UNLIKE YOU GUYS YOU WERE NOT FRIENDZONED! AND ERZA, JUVIA, MIRA AND LEVY HOOKED UP." She said swinging a random baseball bat in the air.

"Where'd she get that bat from?! Wendy panicked.

"Juvia doesnt know!"

"Just because we got boyfriends doesnt mean you dont have a chance Lucy." Erza tsked.

"Yeah. No reason to be mad at us." Levy pouted.

"Ehhhhh." Lucy said angrily.

The girls gulped.

Lucy took a deep breath and and sighed, putting a hand on her forehead.

"You guys are right. I guess I overreacted a bit..."

"A bit!?" Wendy sniffled as she looked at her room.

Lucy laughed nervously about that.

"Sorry Wendy..."

"Dont 'Sorry Wendy' me! I've had enough of this Lucy. You're marching downstairs right now and you're...either going to ask him on a date, confess your feelings or kiss him!"

Lucy blushed as Wendy started to push her towards the door. "Ehhh?"

Wendy huffed as Lucy held onto the walls, refusing to leave the room.

"We wont let you back in till you do something." Mirajaine smiled.

"B-but Wendy-chan! This isn't truth or dare! I cant just march downstairs and-"

"Actually you can." Erza smiled as she helped Wendy shove Lucy out of the room. "Just...man up?"

"I'm not a man!" Lucy shouted as they closed the door.

* * *

Lucy sighed and leaned on the door. She slid down to the ground.

What should she do?

She peeked over the railing.

No Natsu in sight.

'Maybe she should consider making the first move...seeing as the idiot friendzoned her!' She thought balling up her first in anger.

Geez, she was starting to feel like the main character in fanfic or something...

Lucy took a deep breath.

Alright, let's do this...

Taking another deep breathe she made her way down the stairs.

Her legs started to shake a bit as she made her way to Natsu's bedroom door down the hallway.

She stopped and stared at his door.

She...she can do this...

Her hand slowly reached for his door

She knocked.

Silence.

Maybe he went out.

She knocked again.

No answer...

She smiled. Maybe this was just her luck? She wouldn't have to confess to him or anything.

She started to turn around when the door suddenly opened, revealing a sleepy looking Natsu...

...I-In only his boxers!?

Lucy blushed and tried to look somewhere else.

It wasn't much help though. To be honest he looks so hot shirtless.

She blushed redder as she thought about this.

Pervy Lucy! Bad! She mentally scolded herself.

Looking up at Natsu again she felt her heart beat. .

He yawned and rubbed his eyes as leaned on the doorway.

He looked adorable...

He opened a tired eye and looked at Lucy.

"Ohayo Lucy."

"O-ohayo Natsu..." She said looking away from him, a blush on her face.

A small smile came to his face.

Cute...

"So what are you doing here Luce?" He asked.

She played with her thumbs and looked down.

"W-well..I have something to tell you...or more like ask...tell?"

Natsu's raised a questionable eyebrow. "Something personal?"

Lucy nodded. "I guess..."

Natsu stepped aside. "Come on in then."

Lucy walked into his room and a small smile came to her lips. She hadn't been in this room in awhile. That was when her Levy, Wendy and Natsu used to hang out in here and talk...

Natsu flopped on the bed and motioned for her sit with him.

She sat on the bed with a soft thud.

Silence.

Lucy squirmed under Natsu's gaze.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Are you the prey? No we are the hunters!" She sang.

Natsu laughed. "What?"

Lucy cleared her throat and turned to him seriously.

He smiled and watched her with amusement.

"Natsu."

"Mm-hm?" He smiled.

Lucy blushed and took a deep breath.

"Go on a date with me."


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy mentally screamed. D-did she just ask him out on a date! HOLY SHHAAAT. Highfives all around! Desserts for everyone!

Lucy then proceeded to do a victory dance in her mind until she realised he hadn't answered yet.

Crap. She forgot about the possibility of him probably rejecting her, or never talkig to her again! Or worse! Rejecting her , getting a girlfriend right after and never talking to her again!

Ahhhhhh! She mentally facepalmed.

M-maybe she should take what she said just now back...

Natsu blinked and looked her in the eye."W-what?"

Lucy turned red and went to repeat what she said.

"G-Go on a date with me..." She squeaked timidly.

Natsu remained silent.

"And you don't mean like a friendly outing together, as friends?"

Lucy shook her head and blushed. "Couple dates."

"I see..." Natsu said to himself as he crossed his arms. He looked the next way and blushed slightly.

"And why would I do this with one of my little sisters best friends?"

Lucy balled up her fist and practically shouted.

"B-because that person might like you. Or might have liked you for a while. Actually since she first saw you..." She said her voice going lower and lower.

Natsu watched her in silence, thinking about a few things.

Lucy broke the awkward silence by laughing nervously. She stood up quickly. "Forget everything I said ok. I was just joking." She said putting a false smile on her face.

"I'll be going now..." She said starting to walk towards the door.

Natsu grabbed her hand as she slowly looked back at him, they're eyes staring at each other for a while before Natsu said.

"Sure."

Lucy blinked, puzzled.

"Sure what?"

Natsu pulled his scarf up covering his slightly reddened face.

"I'll go on a date with you." He said slowly letting go of her hand.

Lucy stood there frozen.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, and went to poke her.

"Lucy?...Luce?...earth to Lucy?...blondie...cute person...weirdo...brown eyes...Lucy?" He said poking her face repeatedly.

He blushed. Oh god did he just call her cute out loud...

A smile slowly spread across Lucy's face as she came to.

She squealed and jumped on him, hugging him as they both fell on the bed.

"Thank you!" Lucy said happily.

A small noise of surprise came from Natsu as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Heck, she wanted to do that for awhile now...

Natsu blinked as she suddenly stood up.

"I'll see you tommorow at my house!" She said practically bouncing out of the room in happiness.

Natsu lay on his bed still shocked about what had just happened.

A blush came to his face as he felt his cheek.

He blinked again. "Wow..."

He smiled.

That girl is a weirdo alright...

* * *

Lucy calmly walked to the kitchen and grabbed a small knife. She made her way up the stairs and unlocked the locked door. She chuckled. Silly Erza should have never taught her how to pick a locked door...

But wait. She couldve have just done this in the first place when they locked her out.

She sighed

Oh well. She has a date wih Natsu fucking Dragneel now!

Hell yeah! She fistpumped in the air.

She put on a pokerface as she walked into the room.

She noticed it was alot tidier now.

The girls looked at her and saw she had a straight face on.

"Lucy?" Wendy questioned.

"Did you confess?!" Levy and Mirajaine asked with hearts in their eyes.

"Yeah..." Lucy pretended to look sad.

They all looked in concern at her.

"Did he...did he reject you?" Juvia asked.

Erza pulled a boxcutter out of her pocket. "Do you need me to deal with him? Because Erza Scarlet means business when she pities da fool..."

"No...you dont need to..." Lucy said glumly.

Erza begrudgingly put away her boxcutter.

"BECAUSE I FUCKIN ASKED HIM OUT ON A DATE AND HE SAID YES YOU FUCKASSES!" Lucy jumped.

They're eyes widened.

"Are you serious Lucy!?"

"Lady Satsuki serious."

"What kind of fuckery is this?!" Levy asked. "He agreed?!"

Lucy nodded vigorously. "Yeah! Yeah! We're going on a date tommorow aren't you guys happy?!"

"We are!" They said as they embraced her in a group hug and jumped and down with her.

Lucy stopped jumping. "Wait a minute. How do I date? I never had a boyfriend before?!" She panicked.

Levy slapped her. "To be or not to be. That is the question!"

Lucy glared. "What kind of fuckery are you talking about?"

Levy shrugged. "Even I don't know why this stuff comes out of my mouth. Im like...Gamzee or something."

Lucy shivered. Gamzee used to be so adorable to her...

"Anyway. We'll teach you about dating." Mirajaine smiled.

"Okay..." Lucy said suspiciously.

"Step 1 is to pick up your date at his house on a horse." Erza pointed at a random chalkboard wih her stick.

"But I told him to pick me up at my house...and why on a horse? This isn't Old Spice.."

Erza hit her forehead with a stick. "Wrong! Horses are perfect for dates! Did you even use your brain at all?"

"I'll have you know I use my think pan all the time." Lucy said proudly.

"Goddammit Lucy this is not the time for Homestuck and your weird Karkat fetish!" Erza yelled

"I WILL CULL YOU, YOU FUCKING FUCKASS. DONT DISRESPRECT KARKAT VANTAS YOU NOOKSUCKING WRIGGLER. WHAT KIND OF FUCKASS WOULD SAY SUCH AN IDIOTIC THING. DID YOUUU EVEN USE YOUUR THINK PAN MISS ERZA FUCKING SCARLET?! YOU KNOW WHAT. YOUR WHOLE EXISTENCE IS A WONDER TO ME.."

Erza mega facepalmed as the girls sighed. She should have never stumbled upon homestuck...

"Okay Lesson 2." Levy said. "Wear a tuxedo to your date!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "I dont think girls wear tuxedo's to dates Levy..."

"What kind of dates have you been on?" Wendy questioned raising her eyebrow.

Levy made a derp face. " None whatsoever."

Lucy flipped the chalkboard. "If you haven't been on dates then why the hell are you teaching me about dating ettiquette?!"

They laughed nervously and shrugged.

"Well...you'll just have to do your best Lucy." Mirajaine smiled.

Lucy sighed. "I'll just...be me.."

Juvia's eyes widened. "You're going to act like a retard?"

Lucy pinched her. "Ha ha. Very funny."

Erza put her hand on Lucy's shoulder. " Dont worry you'll be fine."

"If you say so." Lucy said.

Levy stretched. "I think its about time we went home now you guys."

"It is getting late..." Wendy said. "I'll see you guys whenever then." She smiled.

"Bye bye." Erza said jumping out the window.

"Use the door!" Wendy shouted.

"MUAHAHAHA." Erza laughed as she ran down the street.

Wendy sighed. What Jelly-san see in her...

"I guess we'll be going too." Mirajaine said as she and Juvia walked downstairs.

"Sure."

"Bye bye Wendy!" Lucy and Levy waved as Wendy waved back.

* * *

"So..." Levy said as they stopped in front of Lucy's house.

Lucy looked up. "Mm?"

"Good luck on your date~~" Levy smiled slyly before skippin a few houses down to her own.

Lucy tsked and walked inside.

* * *

"Hiya Mom, dad." Lucy greeted.

"How are Levy and the others doing?" Her father asked.

"Fine." Lucy said sprinting up the stairs to her room.

"Tell them we said hi!" Layla called.

"Sure." Was heard from her room.

Jude sniffled. "My little girl is so distant from us now..."

Layla rolled her eyes. "What did you expect. You always smothered her as a kid. Too prorective.."

Jude blew a raspberry at her.

She laughed and hugged him anyway. "What'll you do the day she brings a guy over?"

Jude's eyes widened. "That'll never happen!"

"You don't know the future..."

"Neither do you." Jude accused.

"Maybe I do. " She joked.

Jude gasped." Who are you and what have you done with my Layla?!"

Layla sighed.

Lucy pouted. She's a little nervous about the date tommorow. I mean...who wouldn't be, right?

Right?

Right?

She looked at the screen.

Yeah I'm talking to you..

Lucy gasped.

But never mind that. She has to pick out something for her date!

* * *

A/N:- Sigh. Why am I so addicted to Homestuck? ;_; Forgive me you guys. Im on Act 5 part 2 so far and I love just about all the characters X3 Especially Karkat , Dave, Gamzee, Terezi and a few others.

At your own risk don't read it, or watch it on youtube. If you have read Homestuck though you are mega awesome X3.


	9. Chapter 9

Firstly, sorry for not updating in awhile. *shares multiple cookies, cakes, fanfictions, anime, pizza, manga and food with everyoneeeeeee*

I'm not gonna make up excuses with you guys. X3

My mom had to leave the country on a business trip for a week so I stayed by my dad, and he didn't have ANY wifi. DX

And then I was going to update yesterday, but then schoolwork, tumblr, YouTube and Nalu/Tavzee/JohnKat/Gruvia and other fanfics distracted me. So I'm sorry once again, and I apologize for my laziness. BUTT TT. I will update a lot of my other stories this week. And I can try to continue the stories I put on Hiatus. (But exams are coming up though...) XD

*flips a table* Oh well. Enjoy the update: D

* * *

And to the review from KatPish (yes, I read every single review because it makes me really happy that someone wasted their precious time to review about my lowly story *fangirls*) I know Lucy's and the other girls' characters don't curse in the anime, but I was just making a reference to Karkat from Homestuck. He kind of curses like a sailor all the time but not in an offensive way. Well...sometimes. He's just an angry little ball of rage who means the opposite of what he usually says. So I know Lucy wouldn't curse at her friends and they wouldn't curse at her and stuff. It _is_ a fanfiction. I just like to make things up as I go on my stories :3

*shares a cookie with her* I'm sorry I went overboard.X3

* * *

"And exactly where is her house Wendy?" Natsu asked raising a confused eyebrow.

Wendy sighed and rolled her eyes. "I gave you this paper that shows how to get there Natsu-nii! It's not that far. Just a few blocks away. You'll be fine."

Natsu frowned and scratched his head. "If you say so."

"One more thing!"

"Sure?"

"This is Lucy's cell phone number. I'm sending it to you." Wendy said taking out her phone and texting him.

"Thanks." He said once he received it. He started to stare at his phone in thought until Wendy interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Also one more thing!"

"What?"

"Good luck on your daaaaaaaate~~." Wendy giggled.

Natsu blushed. "She was the one who asked me on this date Wendy!"

"But if you didn't wanna go on this so called date you would have told her no, right? And you don't wanna break her precious little heart do you?" Wendy pouted.

Natsu turned redder and mumbled in response. "Whatever Wendy...I'm going now."

"Bye bye!" She smiled waving him off.

Natsu took out his phone and texted her.

'Send: 431-108-0081-321 (teehee, random numbers)

From: 417358913929

Sent 3:15 PM

_'I'll be there soon weirdo.'_

Aaaaand. Sent.

He closed his phone in satisfaction and continued on his walk.

* * *

Wendy's mom pulled in the driveway. "Did I just see Natsu walking down the street?" She asked taking a few groceries out of the car.

Wendy helped her carry a few bags. "Yup, he's going on a date with Lucy-san!"

Grandine's eyes widened and then suddenly started to water. "My little boy is growing up..." She sobbed dramatically.

Wendy sighed and rolled her eyes.

Grandine suddenly looked at Wendy. "Wait...Did you say Lucy?"

Wendy nodded as Grandine squealed.

"So they finally hit it off...Did Natsu finally man up, realize he likes her and become a non-retard?!"

"Mooom." Wendy exclaimed.

Grandine laughed. "Sorry, sorry. But it's just that your father and I noticed Lucy's little crush on Natsu for...quite a really long while now.."

"Oh."Wendy said as they entered their house. " So where is Dad by the way?"

"Still at work."

"I see...So what are we gonna do for dinner today!"

"I was thinking homemade tacos!' Grandine smiled.

"Awesome!" Wendy grinned as the two made their way into the kitchen.

* * *

Jude eyes widened. "I have a bad feeling Layla..." He suddenly said.

His wife looked up weirdly at him.

"Bad feeling?"

"It feels like...no! *sniffs the air* it smells like a boy!"

Layla facepalmed. "How on earth would you be able to smell a boy from here Jude?"

"Don't question me Layla." Jude's face turned serious. "I need my shot gun..."

"You don't have one honey."

Jude folded his arms and hmped.

He suddenly smiled and made his hand in the shape of gun (you know, thumb up, index finger pointing forward) and made gun noises. Now he has one!

He aimed his finger at Layla.

"Patchu, patchuu." He said pretending to shoot her.

Layla facepalmed. "What in heavens name are you doing Jude?"

"They said I could be anything so I became a shotgun." He said putting his chair in front of the door.

Layla sighed. Why did she marry him again?

"Honey, back away from the door..."

"NO! I HAVE A MURDER TO GET AWAY WITH, WHICH I MIGHT NOT GET AWAY WITH SINCE I'M TELLING YOU MY PLAN...uh..you didn't see anything!" He said doing an impersonation of Skipper.

Layla sighed again. "You're overreacting to nothing."

Jude rolled his eyes. "Said every non-attack on titan fan ever..."

Layla hmped. "Don't you dare bring AoT into this!"

Jude stared at her with a straight face. "Potato Girl."*

"I found a boiled potato in the kitchen sir its delicious! Would you like some?" Layla laughed remembering why Sasha is her favorite character.

Jude rolled his eyes.

The doorbell rang as Jude and Layla looked towards the door.

"Perfect." Jude laughed evilly as Layla sighed.

* * *

Natsu walked up to Lucy's door step a bit nervously. He looked at the paper Wendy gave him. Is this is the right place?

He gulped. This _is_ how a date starts right?

The guy picks up the girl, greets her parents, takes her out somewhere and then brings her back later before curfew or something right?

Well at least that's how it happened in romance comedies and junk on T.V.

He sighed. He wonders if Lucy ready yet.

He knocked on the door.

His eyes suddenly widened when the door flung open and he was greeted by a middle-aged man. Well, greeted is an understatement.

The man sat in a chair in front of the door, legs folded, arms crossed, glaring at Natsu.

"Heeeeeeere's Johnny." Jude smiled evilly.

Natsu stepped back surprised. "What the hell?"

Jude cleared his throat. "I've been expecting you..." He said seriously.

Natsu raised a confuzzled eyebrow. "Ok..."

"Name."

"Natsu Dragneel, sir."

"Where are you from?"

"Down the stree-"

"Age."

"17-"

"Born."

"August 17th-"

"School grades."

"Mostly B's and A's-"

"Why is your hair pink boy?"

"It's Salmon sir." Natsu said slightly annoyed.

"Why are you here?"

Natsu turned slightly red. "W-well because-"

"Ssshhh. Don't answer that boy. I've evaluated you. You can leave my presence now." Jude said getting ready to close his front door.

"But I-"

"But but but butt!" Jade exclaimed blowing a raspberry at Natsu.

Lucy came downstairs and gasped.

"Dadddd." Lucy said walking past her dad and opening the door again

Jude smiled at his daughter innocently as Lucy gave her father the evil eye.

Lucy turned to Natsu and laughed nervously. "Sorry about that Natsu. Dad is kind of...strict?"

Natsu smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Jude blew a raspberry at Natsu behind Lucy's back, earning an unamused face from Natsu.

Lucy turned to her parents.

Natsu took his chance to stick his tongue out at Jude when Lucy wasn't looking. Jude wanted to glare but Lucy was looking at him.

"Well I'll be going now!" Lucy smiled as she closed the door.

"Have fun you two!" Layla called happily.

"MY BABY!" Jude cried exasperatedly as he tried to go after them.

He felt a sharp tug on his shirt and looked back horrified as Layla looked down on him.

She glared.

"Interfere with their date and I'll make you sure you never so much as see the light of day again, _orr _you can wake up in Austrailia." She said voice dangerously low.

Jude sniffled. "But…she's only a little girl Layla.."

"She's turning 17 in another month or so Jude…"

"EXACTLY. SHE'S A BABY."

Layla slapped her husband. "What are you a hollow? Or will you be a brave shinigami?

"How the fudge does this relate to that?"

Layla rolled her eyes. "Just don't mess up their date."

"OH. Of couuuuurse. Now." Jude stood up. " Let me just go out to the store to buy some milk, gets some snacks, spy on their date, kill him, and take a nice stroll in the park." He smiled as he walked towards the door.

"Not so fast Mister." She said grabbing his shirt collar and dragging him towards the couch. "Your . Butt. Stays. Here." She said letting go of him.

Jude groaned and pouted. " WHERE IS DEATH THE KID WHEN YOU NEED HIM? LETTING YOUR DAUGHTER GO OUT ON DATE'S IS NOT SYMMETRICAAAAAL."

Layla sighed.

Yes people.

This is the man she married…..

* * *

Lucy and Natsu walked side-by-side in a slightly awkward silence.

Lucy seemed very quiet on the outside. But she was nervous and freaking out on the inside.

How about we take a look inside her min-

.SHESWALKINGNEXTTOHIM. AND ON A DATE.

SDHSGDFJKHFUJAHDJKKUDHUDHWUDKHWADHHOLYFUDGINGFUDGENUGGETS.

OH GOD NOW SHE SOUNDS LIKE JUVIA.

Lucy started to panic.

What exactly should she do on a date?

WHAT?

A small smile graced her lips as an idea came to mind.

Levy. Maybe she has some sort of an idea…

Because Wendy probably wouldn't know what to do on a date...

Same thing with Erza and maybe Juvia.

But then again Levy didn't know much either.

After a minute of contemplating it in her mind she hastily took out her phone and texted Levy.

_'LEVY! MAJOR PROBLEMA! DATE ADVICE NOW WOMAN.'_

She waited awhile and made a small sound of happiness when she received a reply.

_'I'm already on it! Look behind you. * thumbs up emoticon*'_

Lucy raised a confuzzled eyebrow as she looked up from her phone, and glanced behind her.

Levy, Mirajaine, and Juvia gave her sly smiles as they hid in a nearby bush.

Lucy deadpanned.

_'THIS WON'T HELP AT ALL.'_ She texted to Levy.

Levy looked at her phone and quickly typed back. _'Of course it will!'_

Lucy mentally groaned and texted Erza.

_'They're ruining my date Erza-san...'_

Suddenly, as quick as Lucy could say 'Aye Sir', she heard muffled noises come from the bush and suddenly heard silence. Turning around she saw a small flash of red hair disappear and no sign of Mira, Levy and Juvia.

Lucy sweat dropped but sighed in relief none the less and continued walking with Natsu.

Alright Lucy, you can do this. Don't be a Shinji Ikari!

She smiled and put her phone away.

Yosh!

* * *

A/N: - On another note, I have successfully made another Carly word! (Like fudge nugget, what the fudge, etc andwhatnotwiththepuddingpops) Confuzzled is the latest one XD

See you guys soon XD


End file.
